


Каждый развлекается по-своему

by Nemhain



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Чезаре знает, что корпорацию спасут только смелые решения и уверенные руки. Родриго уж заигрался в политические игры со своими врагами. Пора уже пустить этим выродкам кровь. Однако первый шаг всегда непрост. Но Микелетто толкает его в спину, и пути назад уже нет.





	Каждый развлекается по-своему

В кабинете отца царил полумрак, комнате не позволял погрузиться во тьму лишь белый холодный свет, будто бы от хирургической лампы. Лакированная темная столешница из натурального дуба (его было почти невозможно найти теперь, ведь даже природа поражена недугом) отражала эти блики. Все внимание оказывалось прикованным к столу, на котором лежал жестяной медицинский поднос, а на нем — сердце в герметике. Еще утром оно билось, но теперь было возвращено корпорации за долги и отмечено биркой с номером, оценкой состояния, именем предыдущего владельца. Людовико Сфорца, прозванный еще Il Moro.

Чезаре внимательно наблюдал за отцом, сидевшим напротив, но тени, рождаемые неверным светом, скрадывали выражение лица дона Борджиа, главы корпорации ГенКо.

— Ты же знаешь, что Людовико — наш особый клиент!

— Отец, он задерживал выплаты постоянно.

— Ты знаешь процедуру! Ты должен был предупредить его, а не убивать!

— Его предупреждали прошлые три раза.

— Ты должен был посоветоваться со мной!

— Людовико Сфорца — отработанный материал! 

Это была правда. Один из их голосов в Совете города уже продал свое слово противникам Борджиа. Оба знали это, но Родриго не терпел, когда ему перечили.

— Это твоя ошибка, Чезаре! Он был нужен нам! Я разрешил убить только мальчишку, Бенито! И Людовико отдал его нам!

— Отец…

— Если ты не можешь контролировать своих шавок, то мне проще сменить их! И тебя! — дон Борджиа был в ярости.

Он оттолкнулся от стола. Шорох колес его кресла в напряженной тишине и холодной темноте звучал почти зловеще. Лицо Чезаре застыло неприятной маской учтивости, когда он вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— Ты даешь мне отставку?

Родриго раздраженно махнул рукой:

— Нет! Но учти: еще раз твои Конфискаторы вырежут больше разрешенного, и я …

Чезаре тихо поднялся и направился прочь. Ему было неинтересно, что отец приготовит ему в наказание: он устал подчиняться слишком аккуратным и осторожным приказам этого человека. Он сам, Чезаре Борджиа, должен стать непробиваемым щитом и разящим мечом этой семьи. Он сам! Довольно указаний отца, который на старости лет боится всего и всех!

Микелетто ждал его в приемной дона Борджиа. Завидев своего хозяина, он потушил окурок в безупречно чистой пепельнице. Чезаре ухмыльнулся. Честно говоря, он был даже рад, что у его Конфискатора сорвалась рука, но это не должно было повториться:

— Ты подставил меня, Микелетто.

— Мне надоело ждать, — он смотрел прямо, не пряча острый режущий взгляд, и Чезаре ничего не оставалось, кроме как замолчать: его верный «официальный убийца» знал все, что знал и он сам. Топтаться на месте было невыносимо.

Чезаре ухмыльнулся. Если бы он и правда хотел отчитать Микелетто, спросил бы, как поживает в подвале его дома Бенито Сфорца без почки и глаз. Или он лишился чего-то еще? Сколько боли и крови можно выдавить из этого мальчишки, оставляя его в живых? Как долго Микелетто намеревается держать его, отрезая кусочки плоти и трахать, наблюдая, как с каждым толчком кровь льется из ран все сильнее? Один раз Чезаре стал невольным свидетелем забавы своего лучшего Конфискатора. Он до сих пор помнил тщательно зафиксированное тело, перебинтованное, с заживающими порезами. Помнил, как с каждым толчком вытекала свежая кровь из хирургически аккуратных краев небольших ран, которые тот оставлял на телах своих любовников… Микелетто любил запах и вкус крови.

Но Чезаре это было неинтересно. Он только надеялся, что его Конфискатор не станет использовать труп, как бывало раньше, а в остальном — каждый отдыхает по-своему.

Борджиа направился прочь из отвратительно светлой — после темноты кабинета — приемной. У него болели глаза, и он хотел выпить. Микелетто следовал за ним, но его ждала длинная ночь — в его телефоне уже были профайлы тех, кто должен сегодня заплатить долги ГенКо.


End file.
